¡Feliz día papi!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus y sus hijos, comparten un día en el preescolar. Feliz día del padre para todos. Feliz día del padre, para mi papá. Te quiero mucho.


_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece._

* * *

¡Feliz día, papi!:

La carta había llegado, por más que Severus Snape tratara de ocultarla. No tenía alternativa. Hermione Granger ya lo había dicho.

"Iremos a pintar con los niños, en el preescolar. Es el día del padre, mi amor y ellos quieren que vayas"

Los miró. Los niños estaban sentados en la alfombra. Tenían dos enormes pedazos de pergamino y pintaban con los dedos, mientras Hermione los supervisaba. Al terminar, su hija menor, se había levantado corriendo y le enseñaba el dibujo que había hecho. Era un enorme arcoiris y tenía los colores tan vivaces. Estaba llena de pintura. Se inclinó para limpiar su mejilla, con uno de sus dedos.

Al amanecer, todos estaban listos para el día del padre. Hermione terminaba las mochilas y las colocaba sobre los hombros de sus hijos. Estaba guardándole a Anabelle, una pequeña manzana y un par de galletas que aunque ella quería comerse en ese preciso momento, eran luego de las tostadas.

Mathew en cambio, no quería las galletas. Quería la fruta. Qué distinto, decía Hermione. Los miró, mientras bebían su taza de leche diaria y luego, como estaban todos listos.

— Vámonos papi. ¡Nos vamos papi!

Hermione sonreía, mientras Anabelle pedía la mano de su padre para cruzar la calle. Severus se la dio, mientras ella quería ir y venir. Quería verlo todo. Muchas veces se detuvieron, para que ella tomara hojas de árbol.

El colegio, era pequeño pero acogedor. Los niños estaban congregados, alrededor de la maestra. Estaba sonriendo, mientras les cantaba una canción. Todos ellos aplaudían y al entrar, los niños alzaron sus manos para saludar.

— Niños, abran el círculo para que Anabelle y Mathew se incorporen a nosotros. Padres, pueden sentarse en aquella esquina. ¿Cómo están mis pequeños? ¡Alcemos nuestras manos, si estamos felices!

Muchas manos se alzaron en el círculo, mientras la maestra continuaba cantando una canción. Severus miraba, desde la pared. Hermione estaba sentada junto a sus hijos y aplaudía junto a ellos.

Anabelle se levantó muchas veces y clamaba la atención de su padre. Tomó su mano y le pidió que se sentara en el círculo. Muchos padres terminaron haciendo lo mismo que él.

— Vamos a decirles a nuestros papis, cuánto los amamos.

Hermione ayudaba a Mathew a construir una enorme tarjeta de felicitaciones. Le había puesto escarcha, pinturas y colores. Había dibujado a su padre, en medio de montañas y bajo un enorme sol.

"Te quiero, papi"

— Hagamos que papi, firme nuestro dibujo. ¡Pongámosle pintura en sus manos y que estampe su firma!

No haría eso, ni en un millón de años. Ni por Albus.

— ¡Papi!

Bueno. Por Anabelle y Mathew.

Había sumergido sus manos en pintura roja. Escurría lentamente. Colocó sus manos sobre la enorme tarjeta, haciendo presión. Mathew y Anabelle, las llenaron de escarchas.

"Te queremos, papá"

Hermione, siempre se ponía sentimental. Recordaba cuando tuvieron sus primeros dientes. Sus hijos, se abalanzaron sobre él y le dieron tantos abrazos como pudieron. Hermione se echó a reír, pero no se le escapaba el detalle de que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Estaba totalmente lleno de pintura. En su traje, en su rostro, en sus manos. ¡Hasta en partes que no sabía que tenía al descubierto!

— Ahora, papá hará una camisa con nosotros. Tendrá que usarla.

Pues, Severus se veía estupendo con una camisa que dijera "Te amamos papá. Eres lo mejor" y cuatro pares de manos pequeñas. Claro, desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Si alguien que lo conociera, lo viera de esa forma.

Sería particularmente extraño.

— Hora de la siesta. Papás e hijos.

¿Dormir? ¿En el piso?

— ¡Papi!

Bien, por sus hijos.

Ellos fueron los primeros en dormirse. Severus solo los miraba desde el suelo, les acariciaba la cabeza. Al igual que Hermione.

Estaban exhaustos. Tanto como sus hijos. ¡Un día tan largo! Y aún faltaba comer galletas y el receso.

Pero así era su oficio. El de ser papá.

— ¡Amamos a papá! Y él nos ama a nosotros. ¡Nos da tantas cosas! Nunca lo olviden, pequeños. Papá solo hay uno. Al igual que mamá. No olviden pedir su bendición todos los días. Y tienen que ser, buenos niños.

Bajó la vista, mientras escuchaba lo que la profesora les estaba diciendo. Su hijo estaba llamando su atención. Anabelle y Hermione, estaban escuchando. Ella la sostenía y aplaudía con sus manitos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres que te sostenga a ti también?

No le importaba cargar a su hijo. Era el día del padre y él, precisamente, era su padre. Que el resto del mundo, se sorprendiera o burlara si quería. Él estaría junto a sus hijos.

Empezaba a disfrutar ese tipo de eventos.

— Papá. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, Mathew.


End file.
